


The 5th Generation Teen Titans

by Minanananananana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: The New Teen Titans - Freeform, They have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minanananananana/pseuds/Minanananananana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Summary of Characters:

1\. **Damian Wayne (Robin)**

  * Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul
  * Lives in Gotham City
  * Has a high level of intelligence; mastery over all martial arts and weapons; and can do everything Batman and the other former Robins can.



2\. **Jonathan Samuel “Jon” Kent (Superboy)**

  * Son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane
  * Lives in Metropolis
  * Has a kind heart; can do everything a Kryptonian can; and can become stronger than his father



3\. **Hippolyta Stephanie “Lyta” Trevor (Wonder Girl)**

  * Daughter of Steve Trevor and Diana Prince
  * Lives in Washington, D.C.
  * Has enhanced intellect; can do everything an Amazon can; is more powerful than her mother; and possesses a lasso of truth



4\. **Dawn Allen (Flash Girl)**

  * Daughter of Barry Allen and Iris West
  * Lives in Central City
  * Has superhuman speed; superhuman agility; superhuman reflexes; and can travel in time or other universes



5\. **Don “Donnie” Allen (Kid Flash)**

  * Son of Barry Allen and Iris West
  * Lives in Central City
  * Has superhuman speed; superhuman agility; superhuman reflexes; and can travel in time or other universes



6\. **Martin Jordan (Kid Lantern)**

  * Son of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris
  * Lives in Coast City
  * Can do everything his parents can; possesses a direct connection to the whole of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum without a power ring; and can wield all the colors of the lights of emotion



7\. **Artur Joseph “AJ” Curry (Kid Flash)**

  * Son of Arthur Curry and Y’Mera Xebella Challa
  * Lives in Amnesty Bay
  * Can do everything an Atlantean can; can control and manipulate liquids; and is more powerful than his parents.



8\. **Shayne J’onzz (Martian Hawk)**

  * Son of J’onn J’onzz and Kendra Saunders
  * Lives in Middleton
  * Can do everything a Martian can; can create psychic energy blasts; and is more powerful than his parents.




	2. Chapter 2

My name is Martin Jordan, and this is the story of how the Teen Titans first met.

It was a few months ago when my father, the Green Lantern, gave me my first official mission. I was tasked to keep an eye on Solomon Grundy, who was just recently captured by the Justice League.

But, I underestimated him and his abilities. He punched through the metal wall of the prison cell. He ran and wreaked havoc across the city. I followed him as he ran and jumped until he reached his apparent destination, Washington, D.C.

There a blonde girl about my age seemed to confront him. Did she lose her mind? She’s going to get killed if I don’t save her. Unfortunately, I didn’t reach her in time; but fortunately, she wasn’t an ordinary girl. It was Wonder Girl!

But we weren’t the only superheroes there. It seemed like Superboy and Robin’s patrol isn’t only limited to Gotham and Metropolis. They were coming here with what seemed like two speedsters. It seems like the Flash Twins took a break from their travel all over the world.

***Meanwhile, in Atlantis***

“Wow! Atlantis is amazing, dad,” Aqualad was in awe with the amazing views and architecture.

“Yes it is, young prince. Now, we be-” Aquaman was cut off when he was alerted that there was trouble in Washington, D.C.

“There seems to be trouble up there in the surface. Hey, didn’t you say you want to become a superhero like me?” Aquaman told his now excited son.

“Yes, dad! Please,”

“Ok, sure. But promise me that you’ll be safe,”

“I promise. Thank you, dad!” Aqualad left and swam to the surface, heading to where the commotion was.

***Meanwhile, in Middleton***

Martian Hawk senses trouble and tells his parents about it. Somehow, they approved; and he left with their notice.

He was so excited. This was his first mission in proving himself to his parents, and he didn’t want to disappoint them.

***Washington, D.C.***

With both Martian Hawk and Aqualad arriving here ready to fight Solomon Grundy, the eight of us are getting ready to face the villain.

I can tell that we were having a hard time taking the on the villain one-on-one. We were all arrogant thinking we didn’t need each other’s help. And as Solomon Grundy grew angrier, he became more powerful.

Martian Hawk has had enough of this nonsense.

“Listen, all of you. Are you all hesitating to cooperate, or is your ego getting the best of you? I can tell by reading your mind” Shayne was apparently frustrated.

“It’s definitely not my ego,” Superboy said pointing at Robin, who looked like he was about to burst.

“Just shut up and let’s decide on a plan,” Robin, being the naturally dominant one, wanted to take charge.

As all of us came up with a plan, Solomon Grundy was getting closer. With Robin’s signal, the plan was set in motion.

“Martian Hawk, now!” Robin commanded.

Martian Hawk casted an illusion on Solomon Grundy, distracting the villain. The twins used their speed to create a large tornado to sweep the villain off his feet. As the villain was falling, I created an energy construct to smash him on the street below. Stunned for a while, Aqualad and Superboy used this opportunity to detain the villain. Wonder Girl used her lasso of truth to secure Grundy. But Robin doubted that Grundy would escape, so he took out a special batarang from his utility belt and threw it at him. The batarang made Grundy dizzy and put him to sleep.

Clapping noises could be heard as the civilians appreciated and thanked us. But they weren’t the only ones clapping.

“The Justice League?” Aqualad said making us turn our heads.

The eight of us went to our parents to see their reaction. Are they disappointed that we didn’t defeat Grundy one-on-one?

“Mom? I thought you were on a mission far from here,” Wonder Girl said to her mother.

“I was. We wanted to watch the actions of our children from the watchtower,”

“You guys knew about this and decided not to help?” Wonder Girl was confused.

“Actually, we were the ones who set this up. We wanted to see if you eight are truly ready,” Superman said to all of us.

“So, did we pass?” Superboy asked his father.

“Sure you did, kiddo,”

“We are all happy that you teamed up and not argue with each other,” Flash praised us.

“You know what my pop always said to me when I participated in a football match? It was ‘teamwork makes the dream work,’” Superman gave this cheesy speech about teamwork which inspired Superboy, but not the rest of us.

“Now that we know you’re ready we deci-” Aquaman was cut off by Batman.

“The League has decided to give you kids a chance in fighting crime. But, you must do it together. Cyborg has already set up your headquarters in San Francisco,”

There was a moment of silence. We were all hesitant. We didn’t want to work with each other.

“This would be a great opportunity to get to know one another,” Aqualad said wanting us to agree.

“I agree with Aqualad. I want to get to know you all better. I want to become best friends with you guys,” Of course Superboy wants to befriend us. He’s an outgoing goody two shoes like his father.

With a lot of thought, all of us didn’t want to disappoint our parents by declining. So, we accepted.

The day after that, the eight of us were told by our parents to go to the tower. We did. We went to the coordinates our parents gave us. One by one, each of us arrived there.

A woman wearing a top hat and fishnets was standing at the entrance getting ready to greet us. It was Zatanna.

“Welcome, kids! Or should I say, the TEEN TITANS,” She gave us warm greetings. We gave our greetings in return.

“The Teen Titans? I’m so excited!” Aqualad smiled widely.

“I’ve always wanted to join the Teen Titans. This is a dream come true,” Superboy smirked at Robin.

“Tch,” Robin rolled his eyes.

As all of us went inside the ‘Titans Tower’, all of us, except Robin, were getting used to the view and the fact that we will be working together as a team.

“Why don’t we all formally introduce ourselves first? I’ll start. All of you can call me Zatanna, the mistress of magic,”

“Who wants to go next? What about you, son of the Dark Knight?” Zatanna jokingly said.

“TT. I’m Robin,”

“Ooh, I want to go next. I’m Superboy, but my real name is Jonathan Samuel Kent. You can call me Jon. And this intimidating Robin’s name is Damian Wayne,”

“You all know me as Wonder Girl, but my real name is Hippolyta Stephanie Trevor. All of you may call me Lyta, princess of the Amazons,”

“I’m Flash Girl, and the one beside me is my twin. My name is Dawn Allen,”

“I’m Kid Flash, and I’m Dawn’s twin. I’m Don Allen, but call me Donnie so that you won’t be confused,”

“My name is Martin Jordan. I’m the one and only Kid Lantern,”

“I’m Aqualad, prince of Atlantis. My real name is Artur Joseph Curry, but you guys can call me AJ. The Artur doesn’t have an ‘h’ like my dad,”

“I’m the son of Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl, Martian Hawk. My real name is Shayne J’onzz” Shayne said using his human appearance.

We now know each other’s identities, but we still were cautious of each other. The atmosphere was quickly changed when we were shown where our rooms were. Finally, we had some time and privacy for ourselves.

At night in the dining room, the atmosphere was tense. Don wasn’t comfortable with this atmosphere due to his bubbly personality – which was kind of attracting and cute. He initiated a conversation, which broke the silence.

“So, how’s everyone doing?”

“Fine,” I replied wanting to draw attention from him.

“Oookay…” he was disappointed by the lack of responses.

It was getting awkward. But thankfully, Zatanna walked in the dining room right in time.

“So is everyone done eating? You better start preparing yourselves for tomorrow because you’ll be the first students in the Teen Titans Academy,”

Everyone was shocked after hearing what she just said. The Teen Titans Academy? No one told us about this.

“As a treat, a founding member of original Teen Titans will be your teacher for the whole week,”

Everything is happening so quickly. I might just need to process this in my room later.


End file.
